lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Deacon of Rhodes
' Deacon of Rhodes' was born a poor commoner on the island of Rhodes, and eventually left the island to become one of the most famous assassins of the current time. Deacon of Rhodes talked with Ezio about having a brother and sister, and he told Ezio that his brother was a farmer on Rhodes that lived a quiet life, while he said his sister was brutalized by the Lord of their area and Deacon killed him as his first kill of which got him noticed by the Raven. Deacon of Rhodes would become a member of the Order of the Raven during his youth, and as a young man he did several well known assasinations and this led to him becoming quite famous amongst the Order of the Raven. His time in the Order of the Raven ended shortly after Ezio Ederiz left as following this he came to understand that the Raven were in fact corupt and he made attempts to kill the leadership but couldn't work it around his code so he left for Rhodes where he leads the Order of Rhodes in the manner he had once believed the Raven were led. Deacon of Rhodes was born a poor commoner on the island of Rhodes where his family were normal farmers. As a young boy his sister would be brutally raped and murdered by the local lord, and in revenge he assassinated the lord before fleeing to Italy to not involve his family in the killing. In Italy he became known for protecting the poor and killing lords that had wronged their people in whatever way he deemed, and this would get him noticed by the Order of the Raven of whom brought him into their ranks. Taught the failing creed of the Order of the Raven he became an upper echolon leader after very little time, but his lack of political suave would lead to him not understanding that the Order of the Raven was a corupt and failing order. History Early History Deacon of Rhodes was born a poor commoner on the island of Rhodes where his family were normal farmers. As a young boy his sister would be brutally raped and murdered by the local lord, and in revenge he assassinated the lord before fleeing to Italy to not involve his family in the killing. In Italy he became known for protecting the poor and killing lords that had wronged their people in whatever way he deemed, and this would get him noticed by the Order of the Raven of whom brought him into their ranks. Taught the failing creed of the Order of the Raven he became an upper echolon leader after very little time, but his lack of political suave would lead to him not understanding that the Order of the Raven was a corupt and failing order. Relationships Ezio Ederiz See Also : Ezio Ederiz Dama Rossom See Also : Dama Rossom Category:People Category:Human Category:Italian Category:Commoner Category:Assassin